Oscura Hermandad
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: Rin decide ir al internado de la Cruz Verdadera para encontrar a su hermano, hace muchos años que no sabe de el. lo que no espera es que Yukio ah cambiado, ah cambiado mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A **: hi, antes de empezar aclaro que no me eh leido el manga o visto el anime pero si me eh llenado de los suficientes spoiler para saber algo de esta pareja y mucho de la trama de la serie que me flecho desde el incio en que vi una imagen de estos dos y me parecieron taaaaan sexys y si amo el incesto entre hermanos y este siendo twincest Dios xD. no me ce los nombres de todos los personajes por lo tanto solo apareceran algunos familiares owo.

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas y advierto que los capis seran cortos

**Advertencia**: AU (universo alterno), incesto, yaoi (relacion entre dos hombres si sos sensible a estos temas no leas)

**Disclaimer**: Ni ao no exorcist ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen y lo hago todo sin fines lucrativos.

**Sumary**: Rin okumura es enviado al mismo internado elitista donde se encuentra su hermano gemelo. La Cruz Verdadera es una extraña y lugubre academia situada en lo mas recondito de japon, un lugar donde siempre esta nublado, llueve la mayor parte del dia y ni siquiera el sol tiene la osadia de permanecer por mucho tiempo.

R

**Los hermanos Okumura **

Capitulo 1

**El Comienzo **

Los vidrios se empañaban más con cada 15 metros en que el vehiculo avanzaba. El aire que se colaba por la ventana era frio, cargado, lleno de humedad.

Un chico de cabellos azulados suspiro por tercera ves en menos de 30 minutos, preguntandose cuanto faltaria para llegar, perdiendo su atencion en la hilera de arboles que desfilaban a gran velocidad a ambos lados de la carretera, dejandolos atras, sus pupilas zafiro brillaron en cuanto vio por encima de las altas copas mucho mas adelante las puntas de las torres que seguramente pertenecian a la academia. En menos de lo que se haria notar anocheceria y el cielo ya no podia apaciguar por mas tiempo la lluvia. Rin chasqueo la lengua, odiaba ese lugar y ni siquiera habia vivido allí aun pero, no era necesario, odiaba el hecho de que lloviera y dejara de llover solo para volver a llover de nuevo, odiaba que no pudiera ver el sol a pesar de que estuviera a pleno dia, odiaba esas nubes densas y oscuras, y sobretodo odiaba el hecho de que era la unica forma de estar con la unica familia que le quedaba...

Rin lo sabia, él y Yukio no podrian estar mas distanciados, desde que sus padres murieron habian sido separados, sin comunicacion o noticias, lo ultimo que habia recibido habia sido tan solo hacia algunos meses en que habia investigado por su cuenta y se habia enterado del paradero de su hermano. Rin no lo penso dos veces, pidio una trasferencia inmediata...

Rin seguia preguntandose porque Yukio habia escogido el lugar mas apagado y oscuro del pais para su educación, bien se entendia que la academia de la Cruz Verdadera era un internado de elite con excelente reputacion en base a su educacion pero...porque tan lejos? habia otras escuelas con igual de buenas referencias y mas centricas.

La Cruz Verdadera se encontraba empinada en lo alto de la colina , alejada del pueblo por metros de largo sendero, cercado de frondosa vegetacion, apartandola de la superticiosa y cultural poblacion, porque si, cerca residia un pequeño pueblo de escasos habitantes cuyos antepasados habian dejado legado en aquellas tierras desde hace generacion. habia leido algo de lugar, donde abundaban las leyendas y mitos de echos tragicos y mounstruos mitologicos, secretos oscuros y herencias antiguas. en resumen se decia que toda la zona estaba maldita, por supuesto dudaba en que alguien pudiera creer en eso.

- ya casi llegamos - aviso el conductor y el asintio por costumbre.

Se preguntaba como estaria su hermano, cuanto habria cambiado...este era su ultimo año, por lo cual era ahora o nunca, ya que una de las fuertes razones para decisiones tan drasticas es que por alguna razon seguia sintiendo que si no renovaba la relacion con su hermano antes de la graduacion nunca podria hacerlo.

El auto giro en una curva y el camino de asfalto fue remplazado por uno pedregoso que hizo vibrar el vehiculo incomodamente. Rin se alegro al ver el letrero que indicaba la cercania del pueblo, seguido pruebas de vida esparcidas por el terreno. madera, cercas rotas, objetos abandonados, claras muestras de que se acercaban cada vez mas. La sonrisa de rin se hizó mas ancha iluminando su rostro.

- nos veremos muy pronto hermano...- rezó a la nada y tres segundos despues la antigua villa de katsuya aparecio ante sus ojos.

Ya no habia modo de regresar, solo seguir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A **: Gracias a esas dos maravillosas chicas que me dejaron review, porque no es por buscar halagos o criticas sino solo saber que alguien está pendiente y que lee lo que me motiva a continuar owo. Por supuesto si creen que puedo mejorar algo o alguna duda por favor con toda confianza díganme, no soy sensiblona xD.

Esta demás decir que el uniforme escolar es el mismo que el de la serie.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas

**Advertencia**: AU (universo alterno), incesto, Yaoi (relación entre dos hombres y que además son gemelos, si sos sensible a estos temas no leas)

**Disclaimer**: Ni ao no exorcist, ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, y lo hago todo sin fines lucrativos.

**Sumary**: Rin okumura es enviado al mismo internado elitista donde se encuentra su hermano gemelo. La Cruz Verdadera es una extraña y lúgubre academia situada en lo más recóndito de Japón, un lugar donde siempre esta nublado, llueve la mayor parte del día y ni siquiera el sol tiene la osadía de permanecer por mucho tiempo.

**Capítulo 2**

"_Los Cuervos, aves magnificas, cuya inteligencia supera a los primates._

_Los Cuervos, Carroñeros míticos, nunca desaprovecharan la oportunidad para devorarte vivo…."_

**El Cuervo**

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, ni a él, ni a los que le rodeaban parecía importarles; solo importaba su porte, su carisma y la forma tan fascinante y exquisita que tenía para conquistar a los que se pusieran en su camino.

En la población femenina, no tenía fama de chico malo; eso sería muy vulgar para referirse a él, su reputación arrastraba más que eso sino, la total resolución, de que era alguien peligroso; sus ojos verdes, de la más envidiosa de las esmeraldas, no trasmitían nada, algo que en opinión general, atrae tanto como repele. Podría decirse que los demás alumnos lo admiraban algo apartados, siempre guardando distancia, siempre manteniendo el respeto.

Yukio Okumura, era traición, era misterio, era la maldad sensual que te seduce y era la belleza discreta detrás de la inteligencia y el encanto calculado.

Quizá no provenía de una familia adinerada, poderosa, pero el poder que había conseguido entre la población estudiantil y el profesorado incluso, bastaba para saber que sería alguien grande en cuanto saliera de esos recintos, alguien que era mejor tener de tu lado.

Desde que había llegado a la Cruz Verdadera, el chico había aprovechado sumamente el tiempo, era un secreto a voces que para llegar a donde se encontraba y para infundir tales temores se tenía que quitar de en medio a muchos peces, devorarlos por cualquier medio, y no solo ganarte su simpatía, sino que elevar en sus mentes un perpetuo letrero de aviso.

Todos amaban y odiaban al cuervo, como dijo alguna vez el profesor de literatura. Yukio era inteligente, sagaz, su lengua era vivaz, su mente perversa, su faz encantadora, sus ideales un misterio.

Y muchos; los que no ignoran la realidad de la escuela, sin saberlo, están a la espera de que aquel Rey Oscuro caiga, que sea derribado de su trono malévolo. Que alguien venga a redimir aquel reino lleno de mentiras que incluso el mismo Okumura ha construido para si mismo…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-XX- RYX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquel día era el inicio del año escolar, ultimo año para algunos, primero para otros y la secuencia para la mayoría.

En cuanto los débiles y raquíticos rayos de sol atravesaron el cristal, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se estiro, relajando sus músculos, y cerrando sus manos de alabastro en puños se desemperezo lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama.

El alto joven camino hacia el baño, deslizándose con el silencio de un felino. No es que le interesara no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, era el simple hecho de que él siempre se movía de ese modo, en silencio, cauto. Yukio disfrutaba del silencio de la mañana, del leve murmullo que se dispersaba a lo lejos por la soñolencia estudiantil, el leve frio en contradicción a la calidez del sol. Astro cuya presencia se notaba con mayor fuerza a esas horas tempranas, para luego desaparecer y ser remplazado por nubes densas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aun distaba de tiempo para que eso pasara.

Luego de una esmerada ducha a su cuerpo y con su reflejo en el espejo peino sus cabellos oscuros, su mirada de un profundo verde le devolvía en el espejo, con su característico lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Yukio reparo como todas las mañanas en su altura, en su cuerpo delgado pero, no indefenso, en sus facciones finas y en la seriedad y a la vez tenebrosa invitación que destilaban sus ojos. No era alguien vanidoso, pero era muy consciente de lo que despertaba para el resto.

Tomo sus anteojos del buró, se vistió con cuidado con el uniforme escolar; intacto, impecable, todo debía ser perfecto, y sin mirar atrás salió con un suave movimiento al cerrar la puerta.

Sus pasos lo condujeron por los pasillos, andar seguro y elegante; aun desiertos, sin arrullo de alguna ave, sombríos.

Su corazón se contraía cada tres minutos, un mal presentimiento quizá, un evento importante, algo ocurriría aquel día y no saber de qué trataba era irritante…pero, sabía esperar.

Subió los escalones, la torre más alta del castillo que suponía el colegio, la torre olvidada donde pasaba su tiempo libre, predispuesto con un sinfín de escaleras y algunas estancias vacías, finalizando con una descuidada habitación llena de muebles polvorientos y un balcón.

Yukio se dejó caer cerca de la baranda y observo el exterior, degustando la belleza natural; los frondosos árboles, las infinitas colinas y praderas, el aire frio le revolvía los cabellos, llenando sus pulmones, trayendo consigo nuevos mundos, nuevos olores, uno nuevo…uno en particular, que se le tornaba familiar…Yukio frunció el ceño, si…definitivamente algo importante pasaría aquel día.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-xRYx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando las clases estaban a punto de iniciar Okumura se dirigió a su salón de la primera clase; para esa hora el sol había desaparecido, dejando su reino mortal bajo las opacas tonalidades que solo podían proveer la escasa luz, las luces de los pasillos se encendieron con el resto del colegio. Llovería dentro de poco, llovería largo rato, como todos los días.

Yukio se rodeó como le era costumbre de muchas miradas, en todas las tonalidades emocionales posibles. Sonrió con galanura las deseosas por parte de las femeninas, con seriedad y fingido respeto a los profesores, con una sonrisa torcida a sus conocidos y cercanos.

En cuanto llego al pasillo de los salones ya se veía al lado de su grupo de amigos que seguían su paso. La palabra correcta habría sido sequito, o cómplices, daba igual, el realmente nunca se había considerado con amigos. Pero todos en aquella hermandad compartían un fin, un secreto, algo en común que los definía y los hacia ayudarse mutuamente, o al menos no estorbarse; Yukio Okumura era su líder.

Se dispersaron en las diferentes aulas y Yukio volvió a quedarse solo, entro a su clase con intención de ir a su asiento, al fondo cerca de la ventana pero un cuerpo, menudo, liviano impacto contra el suyo, haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás.

La ceja de Yukio se alzó alto al ver de quien se trataba; no era más que la amable y bondosa rubia que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Shiemi. La chica había caído de bruces contra el suelo y su mirada que usualmente era juguetona e inocente se veía asustada,

L-lo siento…- balbuceo la joven. Yukio la examino por un momento; pocas veces había reparado en ella, solo lo necesario, suponía que le temía o quizá solo era capaz de sentir el peligro. Estiro una mano, con ademan cortes de ayudarla y ella dudo si tomarla o no. Finalmente manos ajenas se hicieron cargo levantándola del suelo con delicadeza. Ryuji Suguro, conocido como "Bon" le devolvió la mirada con aparente reto en sus ojos, gritándole por debajo de la mesa que era uno de los que no le temían y ocupándose de la pequeña.

Estas bien shiemi? – pregunto de forma amable y la aludida asintió. Con una última mirada recelosa bon la alejo de él, como si fuera un monstruo, alguien cuya maldad podría intoxicar la inocencia pura de la rubia.

Ya pasado el incidente sin importancia, Yukio siguió su camino y se sentó finalmente en su silla, al mismo tiempo que el profesor Shirō Fujimoto entraba al aula.

Shiro era el profesor de literatura que desde el inicio lo había apodado el cuervo, desde entonces su pseudónimo. Era un profesional excepcional, muy allegado al director, que lideraba muchas cosas en aquella institución, como la asociación de profesores entre cosas no irrelevantes. Para Yukio era una persona extraña e imposible de leer. Nunca entendía sus acciones y comportamientos para con él. No sabía si clasificarlo como alguien que debía ser vigilado o ignorado. Al paso del tiempo había optado por la segunda.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada que duro tan solo unos segundos y con su perpetua sonrisa afable inicio su clase.

El día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente digno de recordar, Yukio realizo todas sus actividades; visito el pueblo, recorrió los terrenos más allá de estos, donde la gente no solía ir. Se reunió con sus "amigos", y mucho antes del anochecer fue a ver al director cuyas manías por el té, lo desesperaban pero, que siempre con una sonrisa forzada y falsa amabilidad aceptaba.

Mephisto Pheles era el todopoderoso director de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera. Sus subordinado no sabían si era que no le importaba, se hacia el desentendido, temía o simplemente ignoraba lo que se movía alrededor de su estudiantado. Lo único que era un hecho es que había adoptado la costumbre y casi orden para cierto estudiante, de ir a tomar té casi a la mortandad de la tarde. No es que Yukio no pudiera negarse y hacerle un desplante, simplemente no le convenía hacerlo. Solo Dios o satanás sabían que repercusiones podría traer. No entendía porque el, no sabía si solo quería tenerlo vigilado, sacarle información o simplemente era un degenerado, con Mephisto nada era seguro, era un excéntrico, loco de remate, que lo citaba cada tarde a hacerle compañía, como si el no fuera Yukio Okumura, como si fuera viejo amigo de su familia casi Extinta pero, por alguna razón Yukio sentía que no debía subestimarlo o tenerle en contra, Además…. ser el favorito o en dado caso la obsesión del director podía tener sus ventajas.

Cuando salió de la oficina, aun con su uniforme de la escuela, los pasillos estaban desiertos y el mundo exterior era un total caos de tinieblas, estaba lloviendo, para variar y las luces eléctricas se extendían como hileras por todo el techo.

Yukio caminaba calmo hacia su habitación, cuando aquel mal presentimiento lo golpeó con mayor fuerza y lo hizo detenerse. Espero…espero en el pasar de los minutos; la sangre corría rápido por sus venas y el eco de pasos empezó a extenderse hasta llegar claramente a él. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y su mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cara interna de su chaleco en busca de su daga.

Mas pasos…

El silencio se terminó de extinguir.

Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiese testigos o incluso el mismo Mephisto al mismo tiempo que una voz alegre y cantarina cortaba el aire, congelándole el cuerpo, proveniente del lado posterior a su cuerpo.

Yukio! – grito una voz masculina que el aludido supo reconocer.

No, no se trataba de un enemigo, era por mucho peor que eso…

**Continued. **

**N.A**: no olviden dejar review, criticas o comentarios se aceptan por igual ouo


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: **veo que el segundo capitulo atrajo la atención ouo, en verdad agradezco sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, saber que les gusto y los que no les haya gustado mucho igual xD.

Quizá nadie lo ah notado owo pero mi personaje favorito es Yukio, rin me parece sumamente encantador y siento una atracción hacia el del mismo modo que la oscuridad se ve atraída por la luz y el frio por el calor pero, siempre preferiré al menor de los okumura.

**Advertencia: **Incesto, Slash, AU.

**Disclaimer: **Porque ni ao no exorcist me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus gemelos tan lindos, sin fines lucrativos.

**Perdonen mis fallas ortográficas, soy una semi analfabeta que usa wordpad xD. **

**Capitulo 3**

**"La llegada de La Brújula"**

De inmediato unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y la calidez abrumadora de un cuerpo lo sobrecogió de tal modo que se sintió extraño.

-Yukio...- volvió a escuchar cerca de su oído, casi con alivio, al mismo tiempo que un olor mesclado se metía por sus fosas nasales, profanando. Cuidadosamente dejo su arma quieta en su saco, y su mano se deslizo hasta dejarse caer inerte a un costado. El ojiesmeralda no respondió al abrazo, aún seguía sin poder asimilar lo que sucedía y eso ya era mucho viniendo de él, pero, es que no ce trataba de cualquiera cosa; aquello le era tan chocante como la primera ves que...

- Rin...- dijo sin emoción en su voz, aunque su interior fuese un caos. No se trataba de cualquier cosa, sino, de su hermano, parado justo ahí, pegado a él, en ese preciso momento. el joven estudiante tuvo que tomar control y separarse de el poco a poco, con lentitud, no porque le interesara no ser descortés sino, por el simple hecho de que aquello debía ser analizado con sumo detalle y cuidado.

_Controla la situación, jamás, jamás ella debe sobrepasarte a ti..._

Susurro una voz en lo profundo de su mente.

Cuando al fin pudo verle a los ojos, la luz interna que llenaban sus pupilas lo hizo sentir enfermo.- que haces aquí? - pregunto bajito con ira reprimida. Le molestaba su presencia, le molestaba verlo de nuevo, su existencia amenazaba con arruinar todo.

El mayor por tan solo unos minutos de los okumura lo miro confundido, y se apartó un paso, sintió una opresión en su pecho al darse cuenta de cuan ajeno se sentía el uno hacia el otro. Rin lo observo; físicamente su hermano era como lo recordaba, obviando los cambios que traía consigo la adolescencia por supuesto, como el estiramiento de su rostro, el refinamiento de sus facciones y su cuerpo de niño al de un hombre; pero, era él, era su hermano.

Yukio empezó a notar cierto dolor en el pecho. Llevó una mano a la zona y se dio cuenta del problema. Su corazón, errático y alterado, amenazaba con causarle una disfunción cardiaca en cualquier momento.

Rin seguía mirándolo, enfocándolo con sus ojos azules; profundos, directos, sin miramientos por primera ves. Yukio igual lo encaro; desafiante, altivo, grave error, en cuanto lo hizo, algo atravesó su interior quemándolo, el monstruo se retorció dentro de él, percibiendo la amenaza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su mente comenzó un documental con un sinfín de recuerdos enterrados, de emociones que creyó muertas, indicios de que aun seguía siendo humano, seguía siendo vulnerable.

- que haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar ya exasperado, su respuesta condenaría su próximo movimiento. Según lo que Rin contestara, el disidiría.

El aludido iba a responder cuando una risa los sobresalto a ambos. Mephisto Pheles hizo aparición palmeando extravagantemente la espalda de Rin con un entusiasmo que pocas veces Yukio le había visto.

- Joven Okumura! - enuncio con una gran sonrisa mirando al gemelo ojiazul, para luego ladear su mirada hacia Yukio con aterradora lentitud. - Joven Okumura...- también nombró y sus ojos imposibles de leer no le gustaron para nada al dueño de la mirada esmeralda. ¡se estaría burlando?¡ Como es que el chiflado sabia de Rin?¡ Lo planeo todo sin decirle a propósito?¡ estarían ambos en complot contra él?¡ De acuerdo, era mejor para él parar el tren de sus paranoicos pensamientos antes de que hicieran mella en su paz mental; Si, seguramente Mephisto sabia de su única familia, quizá, porque Rin le anuncio de su visita con anterioridad y tratándose de Pheles decidió darle una sorpresa...menudo bastardo...

La gran pregunta era...Que es lo que quería y habría venido a buscar Rin?¡ Antes de perder la ingenuidad habría pensado que estaba exagerando, siendo su hermano tan noble para todo. Quizá Rin habría venido para quien sabe que lejos de hacerle algún daño, pero era peligroso que estuviera cerca.

- Director Pheles - saludo el de mirada zafiro.

- Mephisto...dime Mephisto - corrigió

- Mephisto...- repitió Rin.

- Me alegro ver que llega sano y salvo Joven Rin, empezaba a preocuparme por usted. - expreso amablemente el director y su invitado sonrió de lado casi burlón.

- bueno, el viaje es largo pero tampoco es para tanto, que podría haberme pasado? haber sido atacado en el camino? - río un poco pero, ni el director ni, Yukio le siguieron. Mas que eso, la mirada de Pheles lo entornó con aprensión y como si quisiera compartir un secreto se acercó de una manera incomoda.

- oh nunca se sabe Joven rin, nunca se sabe con que se puede encontrar cuando se va directo a su destino...- expreso tal cual se recita un verso. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de interpretar las palabras dichas, cuando Mephisto los tomo a ambos por el brazo y los jalo nuevamente animado hacia su despacho. - sígame, le serviré algo de té, esta lluvia debe estar calando en sus huesos.-

Yukio gruñó sin poder evitarlo, mas que irritado, con ganas de gritarle al chiflado con barba de chivo que rayos tenia el que ver siendo rin el recién invitado, ya había salido de ese lugar y nuevamente Mephisto se aprovechaba de la situación.

Para cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró tras ellos el peso de la realidad se abalanzó contra el. Estaba solo, con Mephisto y rin, y seguramente una larga noche por delante.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Porcelana contra metal, metal contra porcelana.

Si, Estaba fastidiado. Pero su rostro no denotaba nada más allá que la fría y letal indiferencia. Ya pasada la conmoción podía mantener las cosas a raya.

Rin a su lado, y no precisamente porque lo estuviese mirando de reojo, de echo evitaba verlo cuanto pudiera, intentaba olvidar que estaba ahí, justo ahí, tan cerca y tangible, como si a él nunca le hubiese pasado nada. No, mas bien era, una sensación, como si lo estuviera viendo de frente, y observado cada movimiento. Podía adivinar sin problema que el mayor había acabado con la taza de te y ahora la observaba en un intento desesperado por distraerse y no sentir en demasía el ambiente viciado en el que se encontraban. Quizá, si contaba con suerte, Pheles los dejaría ir, y Rin entendería que lo mejor era irse de allí, aunque seguía sin saber a que había venido.

Lo más ridículo es que al parecer los planes de Mephisto eran distintos. Pheles no había entablado ninguna especie de charla, mas que eso, había pasado los últimos 30 minutos en silencio, sorbiendo te con una mórbida calma y prestándoles atención de vez en cuando ¿que pretendía?.

- Señor…- empezó Yukio siendo interceptado por el director

- Bueno joven Rin….-. El gemelo menor desvió la vista, apoyando su barbilla en su puño y mirando por la ventana, preparándose para escuchar lo que sea que fuera a soltar Pheles, Rin se irguió en su asiento, dejando la tasa a un lado y prestando más atención.- sus cosas ya deben estar en su habitación…- Yukio arrugo la frente temiendo lo que eso significaba – así que mañana empiezan sus clases en la academia. – catatonia, maldita catatonia…- sé que si tiene algún problema, Yukio le servirá de ayuda, después de todo…nadie conoce mejor la escuela y sus alrededores que el, no es cierto joven Okumura? –el director no ce molesto siquiera en ocultar el tono despectivo utilizado en la ultima frase. El aludido no respondió, digno a no responder, mostrando claramente su desacuerdo y lo poco que le importaba sus existencias. Fue en ese momento que algo ocupo mayor atención. Una estela de luz se hizo visible en la oscuridad de la noche, deslizando por el aire como una anguila y perdiéndose entre los arboles y la lluvia. Sus amigos, por supuesto, tendrán algo que hacer después de todo esa noche.

- Yukio...- llamo esta vez su hermano. El oji esmeralda miro a Mephisto con oscuros deseos detrás de sus pupilas y luego miro a su hermano asintiendo.

- Por supuesto hermanito - aseguro con presuntuosa burla. Rin frunció el ceño. Bien ya estaba empezando a hartarse y él no era de los que se guardaban las cosas.

Cuando Mephisto los dejo ir. Ambos permanecieron frente a la puerta de la oficina cerrada hasta que el menor emprendió camino con paso calmado. Rin gruño.

- Yukio...- llamó, siguiéndolo con paciencia. Este lo ignoró sin aminorar el paso. - Yukio! - insistió alzando mas la voz sin respuesta, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo sobre el hombro. - CON UN DEMONIO! MIRAME! - explotó, y fue entonces que paró a pensar en que había sido demasiado, alguien podría haberle oído, el director podría haberle oído, y simplemente no tenia ánimos para sermones pero, es que su hermano ya lo tenia arto con su actitud y el siempre había sido muy volátil.

Por fin, el menor se volteó y lo encaró, ya arto de escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Camino unos cuantos pasos solo para llegar a Rin lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rostros se vieran cara a cara.

- Que? - soltó tajante y firme, sin cambiar la indiferencia en su faz. Rin podía sentir su aliento chocando contra el suyo, cálido y desprendiendo una extraña pero agradable fragancia. Que podría ser? Sus pupilas marinas daban de lleno en aquella profundidad envidiosa, insondable. Donde estaba su hermano? podría encontrarlo debajo de la criatura que se erguía contra el?.

- que rayos te pasa? - escupió. El menor sonrió de lado, mirándolo como si fuera un loco.

- A mi...nada - aseguro haciéndolo gruñir de nuevo.

- Entonces supongo que tu cálida bienvenida fue solo una broma de mal gusto no? - Yukio se sorprendió al captar el sarcasmo en esa oración, al parecer no era el único que había cambiado, su hermano también.

- A que as venido Rin?- su voz salió serena, contrastando con la situación.

Los hombros del mayor descendieron, rendidos, cuando habló sonó tan indefenso, tan desesperado, sus ojos lo enfocaron con tal anhelo que tuvo que retroceder.

- por ti...yo solo estoy aquí por ti, porque...- trago en seco, haciendo ver lo difícil que se le hacia hablar de aquello- porque quiero a mi hermano de vuelta...-

Otro paso hacia atrás y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Odiaba a Rin, odiaba lo tontamente sentimental que se ponía y lo extraño que le hacia sentir cuando se dejaba arrastrar a aquel estado. ¿ Que no se daba cuenta que todo lo que hacia le afectaba a él en alguna medida?.

Yukio escondió todo tras un cruel bufido y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando fue tomado del brazo con fuerza, jalado, para finalmente ser sujetado por los hombros.

- porque...porque te comportas así?!- era Rin quien le gritaba, sus manos en sus hombros, zarandeándolo como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar.

- Suéltame...- exigió, rígido, con amenazante frialdad.

- No!-

- Ya basta -

- No!...No hasta que dejes de comportarte como un crio - Yukio rio, quizá no había cambiado tanto después de todo.

- El único crio aquí, eres Tu!- se soltó bruscamente del agarre y lo empujo con fuerza.

Rin trastabilló pero, evitó caer apoyándose en una pared. Por primera vez lo miro como si no lo conociera.

- Que as echo con mi hermano? - preguntó irguiéndose de nuevo, incrédulo, negándose a los hechos.

Yukio sonrió con satisfacción, como hacia mucho no lo hacia, regodeándose del dolor en los ojos de su hermano, saboreando su sadismo. Su sonrisa se torció hacia un lado, hacia arriba y sin anestesia soltó.

- Entiéndelo...tu hermano, ya no existe-

No hubo más palabras por parte de nadie. Yukio dio media vuelta y se fue.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x RXY.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Llegó arrastrando los pies, a la que se suponía era su nueva habitación. Justo ahora caía en cuenta, de que la idea de tener un compañero de cuarto podría no ser conveniente en este momento que tenía el humor endiablado.

Suspiro y tomo el pomo, girándolo...

Demonios...

Volvió a girarlo de nuevo, encontrándose con la misma traba. La puerta tenia seguro. El aire salió de sus pulmones cansinamente y conto hasta cinco. Sus nudillos rozaron la madera con pequeños golpecitos, una, dos, tres veces...

Estuvo dispuesto a gritar cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un chico alto de cabello oscuro en compañía de una mata rubia le recibió.

Su rostro era intimidante, su expresión de pocos amigos.

- que quieres? - pregunto con seriedad. Rin arqueó una ceja.

- Yo duermo aquí...- lo empujó, haciéndolo a un lado y abriéndose paso hacia el interior, a sus espaldas escucho un gruñido pero, lo ignoro olímpicamente, no estaba de humor. Al entrar cayo en cuenta fácilmente de cual era su lugar al ver las maletas sobre una cama, sin cobertor en la zona abandonada y sin vida de la habitación. la otra mitad era sobria y en total orden, con un escritorio donde se asentaban una pila de libros y lámpara. Se dejo caer sobre la cama con pesadez, escuchando murmurar maldiciones al otro chico hasta que su voz se perdió bajo el insonoro cobertor.

La luz de la luna quien se regia sobre la noche, sin espectadores luminosos cerca, sin lluvia ni, vendaval que la opaque, se filtraba por la única ventana de la habitación. La noche, por momentos, quieta y silenciosa, solo le hizo sentir más solo...

Suspiro, de nuevo...Nada, absolutamente nada había salido bien; solo esperaba, que mañana le fuese mejor, no solo con su compañero de habitación sino también con...

- Estúpido Yukio...- susurro a la nada, como siempre hacia cuando el menor cometía alguna tontería, solo que las circunstancias eran diferentes en esa ocasión, muy diferentes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..xx.x. .x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x

Tres sombras se dispersaron en la espesura, llevando a cabo una hambrienta cacería.

Estaba oscuro, hacia frio, rodeados de humedad y posible peligro. Pero el asunto era que, ellos eran los cazadores, no la presa. Ella en cambio debía tener miedo, miedo de saber que iba a morir…

El primero cubierto por una capucha anida a su capa se interpuso en el camino, justo a tiempo para que la criatura cambiara su forma luminosa color celeste y fuese tomando forma al verse acorralada. Izumo se bajo la capucha y la luz que concedía el ente basto para dejar en claridad su rostro femenina. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia saco su ballesta de entre los pliegues de su ropa, mientras sus dos compañeros se colocaban estratégicamente a espaldas del ente sobrenatural, concediéndole el premio. Por supuesto, ella había sido mas rápido, por lo tanto, esa presa era suya.

Del otro lado Renzo se desperezaba en una postura floja y Bastian, bueno Bastian de seguro debía estar retándola con el pensamiento " Que pasa Izumo? Demasiado para ti sola? ".

Cuando finalmente el ente tomo su forma demoniaca ella dejó salir la flecha en su ballesta, asestando limpiamente en su cabeza; en cuestión de segundos la criatura exploto en miles de asfódelos de energía negativa, toxica, pero para ellos, mas que útil y provechosa. Los asfódelos viajaron como seducidos en el aire, hallando hogar en su arma quien absorbió todo, casi hambrienta.

Izumo recogió su flecha y la colocó en su lugar.

- es todo, volvamos - escuchó decir a renzo mas animado.

- donde creen que este él ahora? - preguntó Izumo, llendo a la par de los dos, de vuelta al colegio, obviamente refiriendose a Yukio Okumura. Bastian bufó.

- Sea lo que sea, debe ser importante para perderse una cacería, mañana nos enteraremos. - dijo calmó. Izumo volvió a colocarse la capucha cuando la entrada del instituto se distinguio entre las hojas.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A**: Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y la demora.

"Ama la historia que escribes como si estuvieras dentro de ella, y te tocara matar al dragón."

**Advertencia:**Incesto, Slash, AU.

**Disclaimer:**Porque ni ao no exorcist me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus gemelos. Sin fines lucrativos.

Capítulo 4

"**La Espada" **

La hoja brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna. Limpia, sin grabados, lisa. La hizo girar en el aire una vez más y la atrapo por la punta finamente entre la yema de dos dedos. El filo estaba inmejorable, en cuanto tuvo contacto con su piel un hilillo de sangre recorrió sus dedos.

Bien afilado, como le gustaba.

Sus piernas cambiaron de posición en el peñasco donde se encontraba sentado y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse. Si alguien sabia cuanto le enfadaba que lo hicieran esperar eran sus "amigos"¿ porque tardaban tanto? Ya llevaban diez minutos de retraso.

Yukio alzo el rostro y vio las apartadas copas de los arboles mecerse ante la brisa de la tarde. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, por lo cual no contaban con mucho tiempo.

Él había sido el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro acostumbrado, aquel bien oculto de ojos mirones y oídos despiertos. En el centro del bosque que recorría el pueblo y la academia. El corazón del bosque que latía y dispersaba esencia antinatural. Un punto aislado y casi siniestro. Donde nadie se atrevía a deambular, nadie excepto ellos.

El bosque que había sido bautizado por algunos campesinos como el bosque de los silencios era un lugar no muy frecuentado al menos que fuese necesario, aunque era conocido en el alumnado que Yukio Okumura podría darte un tour turístico por el lugar.

Su vegetación era verde y frondosa como cualquier follaje. Había nidos de aves, algunas ardillas y animales silvestres. Lleno de vida y hermosura, hasta que llegabas a su centro. Un circulo perfecto de muerte se extendía en lo que debería ser un palpitante corazón. En ese punto no había hierba, flora ni fauna, solo tierra negra y arboles podridos desde la raíz, ni siquiera los cuervos se atrevían a posarse sobre aquellos árboles. Troncos huecos y arboles erguidos, perpetuados en el limbo cuyas ramas torcidas en girones como garras se extendían tanto como podían, quizá para tomar algo de la frescura del viento.

En medio de toda aquella mortandad se encontraba una roca totalmente redonda, de un gran tamaño donde Yukio solía sentarse. Y junto a la roca, el árbol más grande, con la madera de un blanco ceniza, sin ramas. Alzándose hasta superar la altura de sus hermanos como una estaca blancuzca y mortal. Sin imperfecciones, exceptuando los recovecos por donde la sabia daba la cara contaminada en el rojo más oscuro. ¿Sangre? Quizá…

Aquel punto muerto era el corazón del bosque, quizá no para la vida pero si para la magia. De allí bullía y se extendía por todas sus faldas, emanando el misticismo. No sabía cómo, pero lo hacía. Era un lugar maldito y condenado.

El motivo por el cual lo llamaban el bosque de los silencios pocos llegaban a saborearlo de propia cuenta. Entre esos pocos contemos la historia de la pequeña Shiemi. Si, la rubia inocente que era de adoración pública.

Su vivencia remonta al día del picnic que hace la asociación de estudiantes una vez todos los años, esa que hacen bajo la excusa de "interacción en el alumnado" con la intención de mejor convivencia pero, no nos desviemos, como decía era un día para el picnic, en que la mayoría de la academia andaba ululando por ahí con canastas llenas de comida, esparcidos sobre el césped. La mayoría apenas en el lindero del bosque frente a la academia, otros mas campestres adentrados en los modestos llanos inferiores. Entre esos mas campestres estaba el grupo de Shiemi. Ese día hacia sol y para la ocasión la rubia cernía un fresco vestido de tela liviana hasta las rodillas color pastel y coronando sus sedas doradas un sombrero amplio que la protegía del sol. Si lucia encantadora, incluso el profesor Shiro tuvo la amabilidad de reconocérselo.

La música llegaba de las voces de las aves, de los réquiems del bosque, la brisa y las hojas danzando.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo entre sus voces y el sonido de pajarillos proveniente de un nido cercano, en que las charlas triviales y las risas habían consumido parte importante del día. Nadie fue capaz de medir el tiempo transcurrido hasta que la voz del director dio por terminada la actividad, dando paso al inicio de las clases preparadas para esa hora. Podrían seguir sin utilizar el uniforme hasta el día siguiente.

Las mantas, cubiertos y todo el desorden se recogió rápidamente mientras, que en murmullos relajados el alumnado ingresaba nuevamente a la protección de la escuela. Shiemi simplemente no pudo irse sin más, sino no habría historia que contar. Diremos que algo curioso paso. Cuando todo en su canasta estaba correctamente acomodado la rubia siguió a sus amigos en la retaguardia. Fue entonces que la manzana roja, como los labios de la legendaria blanca nieves que había sobrado en la merienda se asomo en el límite del cesto y calló sobre la hierba con un eco inofensivo. Shiemi se voltio al sentir que algo se quedaba atrás y fijo su vista en la inamovible manzana. Sonrío y se inclino para recogerla. Sus amigos seguían la marcha hablando animadamente y sin notar que la rubia ya no los seguía, siguieron su camino llegando a los límites del bosque y difuminándose en la fuerte luz del sol que caía y se reflejaba sobre la hierba en un fondo dorado. Cuando sintió el tacto de la fruta en sus dedos, esta se deslizo, alejándose. Frunció una ceja rubia. Hizo otro intento y la manzana volvió a rodar. La joven la observo extrañada y con un salto que solo crees ver en caricaturas se lanzo en pos de la fruta con la esperanza de atraparla, la manzana brinco y se alejo unos metros mas cayendo frente a sus ojos. Shiemi ya tirada de pecho en el suelo empezó a temblar. Como si una luz en su cabeza iluminara de repente su raciocinio se dio cuenta que una manzana no debería hacer esas cosas, algo andaba mal.

Se tomó su tiempo en admirarla; roja, redondeada e inmaculada. ¿Qué había de especial en ella?

Fue entonces cuando paso.

Tal cual un maestro de ceremonia hubiera chasqueado los dedos para apagar las luces o un músico detenido a su orquesta con un movimiento; el sonido y la vida del mundo se extinguió de repente. Shiemi alzo el rostro, los reflejos del sol aun se colaban entre las copas, pero ya no danzaban las ramas. Se voltio hacia atrás, hacia donde se suponía estaba el nido de pajarillos y observo como los polluelos junto a la madre se mantenían con los picos cerrados, observándola. La rubia se levanto como pudo del suelo y una gota de sudor frio bajo por su espalda. El silencio total se mantenía y solo se escuchaba la acelerada respiración de su pecho.

Era extraño, se sentía sorda, Como si estuviera dentro de una pintura.

La manzana podría quedarse a vivir allí si quería, ella debía regresar a la escuela. Dando pasos lentos hacia atrás como si no quisiera alertar a nadie, se fue alejando de su posición. Conto hasta tres para dar la vuelta y correr tanto como sus piernas le permitieron fuera del bosque. Apenas sus pies cruzaron el limite con el prado un viento helado pareció nacer de entre los arboles golpeándole con fuerza, enfriándole la espalda y llevándose su sombrero muy alto, sobre su cabeza. Shiemi no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a salvo dentro del edificio, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su primera clase del día…

Ella no conto nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos le preguntaron donde había estado. Sonrió como pudo y decidió olvidarse del asunto. Por su propio bien.

En aquel mismo momento, alguien recogía la manzana, le daba un mordisco jugoso y se ajustaba el sombrero femenino…

Bastian le mantenía la mirada a Yukio, era el único que se atrevía. Sus ojos azul mar chocando contra sus esmeraldas. Esperando, igual que todos ordenes. Renzo se mantenía con la vista perdida, intentando no darle de frente al "Cuervo" quien no se veía feliz. Izumo mantenía la sonrisa leve y cauta que había adoptado desde la noche anterior cuando le dio de comer a su arma. Nadie decía nada.

Yukio decidió que era Hora de romper el silencio. Sin levantarse de su lugar comenzó a hablar.

Esta semana no tendremos cacería. – inicio con calma atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos- ah llegado a mi una interesante información - Se acomodó los lentes sobre el tabique y por primera vez desde que llegaron se permitió sonreír, esbozando la misma mueca de euforia que nació de el cuando salió del salón del profesor de literatura. Esa mañana.

De que trata? – formulo Izumo ocultando su descontento. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. La idea de no hacer cacerías no le agradaba, deseaba hacerse más fuerte.

Le dicen "la espada del diablo" y tengo intención de que sea mi futura arma – su instrumento personal del caos. Todos poseían uno, incluso el. Izumo su ballesta, Renzo su báculo mágico, Bastian unos cuchillos y el una singular daga, pero la daga siempre había sido algo temporal, no era la indicada para su herencia. No había tenido la suerte de encontrar su instrumento predilecto como los otros.

¿Donde podemos encontrarla?- pregunto Renzo mientras, sus dedos peinaban su extravagante pelo rosa.

Ese es el motivo por el cual debemos dejar las cacerías por un tiempo y centrarnos en esto. Abrir la investigación hasta dar con su paradero.- siguió Yukio. No iba a revelar que la fuente de la información había sido el profesor Shiro en una de sus clases.

Los tres asintieron resignados. – Nos dividiremos el trabajo…Renzo tu iras con el alumnado, Bastian el pueblo. Izumo…recorre el bosque en busca de algún indicio. Yo me encargo de lo demás. - eso abarcaba métodos ilegales, como profanación, sobornos, amenazas y demás, principalmente ver que tanto sabia Pheles.

Ninguno estaba contento con ir en pos de algo que exclusivamente beneficiaria a Okumura pero, para desgracia o suerte suya era su líder y sus prioridades estaban sobre el resto, además como solía restregarles indirectamente cada vez que podía "por el eran, lo que eran ahora" y no podían simplemente decirle que no, tampoco les convenía.

Bien…andando- Bastian se alejó con paso tranquilo, con su melena dorada dándoles la espalda en un danzarín movimiento. Los otros dos sin embargo esperaron la despedida del dueño de la mirada esmeralda. Yukio no parecía sorprenderse nunca ante la actitud temeraria de Bastian así que con un simple "Es todo" los despidió.

Estaba conforme con que ninguno hubiese mencionado aquel asuntillo que deseaba evitar a toda costa pero, suponía que en algún momento de aquellos días lo iban a hostigar con preguntas. La noticia se había corrido como pólvora en cuanto alguien escucho su apellido siendo dirigido a otro que no era el. Para entonces toda la escuela debería estar enterada del nuevo inquilino.

La noticia de que el gemelo del Cuervo había llegado a la Cruz verdadera para quedarse había mantenido los murmullos vespertinos animados toda la mañana. Lo menos que Yukio quería es que le preguntaran o le hablaran acerca de rin, quien a diferencia de él no levantaba ninguna especie de sentimiento negativo.

Rin era simpático, para los demás.

Para el Cuervo era un idiota.

La campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo y el inicio de clases resonó en toda la academia. Para ese entonces era las 1:30 de la tarde.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

¡Hey Okumura menor!- Rin miro mal a un sonriente Bon quien solo lanzo una carcajada al ver su expresión. Se había tomado su tiempo en explicarle que entre los dos el era el mayor y que la única ventaja de Yukio era ser más alto, pero el bicolor seguía fastidiándole con lo mismo. La mañana había traído consigo una charla con su compañero de habitación, habían logrado hacer pases y migas. Bon era a perspectiva de Rin alguien volátil, como el. tenía carácter y podía ser tan antipático como aceptable cuando quería. Era un grandulón con buenas calificaciones además, aplicado y dispuesto a ayudar cuando se le requería pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiese desarrollado una vena que se ocupaba únicamente de fastidiarlo. Estaba con el y otros compañeros en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta de la cafetería, rodeados del bullicio de los depredadores devorando sus alimentos y hablando demasiado alto. Entre los que habitaban su mesa y con quien había echo recién amistad estaba la adorable Shiemi, el reservado y estudioso Konekomaru con quien aún tardaba en hacer contacto –todo un nerd - Shura, la chica presidenta del consejo estudiantil que con sinceridad Rin no entendía como alguien tan flojo y extravagante podía ser miembro, mucho menos presidente. Su cabello era una mescla entre el naranja y el amarillo y siempre parecía estar muriendo de aburrimiento y sueño. Sin contar que su uniforme era desgarbado. Y por ultimo Bon. Eran agradables todos, a su manera extraña de ser claro. – Si no vas a comértelo podrías donarlo – siguió comentándole el bicolor. Rin dejo vagar su mirada azulina por su bandeja de comida. Cayendo en cuenta que Bon hablaba del postre que aun no había engullido. Sin decir nada deslizo la bandeja acercándola a la suya, brindándole la porción. Bon sonrió y empezó a comer con entusiasmo aquella porción de flan de canela. Al parecer era de sus favoritos.

Rin los miro a cada uno y suspiro antes de soltar la pregunta.

¿Quién puede decirme algo acerca de mi hermano? – silencio en la mesa. Había esperado toda la mañana el momento indicado.

Todos habían dejado de hablar o comer para mirarlo con diferentes emociones en el rostro mientras, el caos de la cafetería se mantenía imperturbable. Rin no esperaba que aquella pregunta pudiera causar tal reacción; Es decir, al inicio la mayoría se acerco con curiosidad, motivados por su amigable sonrisa y su apellido a diferencia de Bon quien lo había mirado como si fuesen enemigos mortales cuando se presento formalmente a él en el dormitorio.

¿Por qué o que? – inquirió un receloso Konekomaru bajando la tapa de la portátil que había puesto sobre la mesa para hacer quien sabe que. Bon reanudo su asunto con el flan con el ceño fruncido. Shiemi bajo el rostro, sus uñas siendo lo mas interesante. Rin parpadeo. Parecía como si su hermano fuera alguna especie de tema Tabú. Carraspeó.

Bueno…¿Qué pueden decirme de el? hace mucho que no nos vemos. – se recordó que debía ser reservado, sus temas familiares eran cosa suya- me gustaría saber como es su vida aquí, si tiene algún puesto o…-

Deberías preguntárselo tu mismo. – sugirió Shura como quien no quiere la cosa. Rin frunció los labios.

No puedo…-

¿Por qué no? – volvió a hablar Konekomaru más interesado que al inicio, su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia delante. Rin sentía que toda la simpatía hacia el se había esfumado de golpe, ahora era mas bien un acusado con una lámpara apuntándole el rostro y siendo interrogado.

Porque me odia…- Shiemi levanto el rostro y lo miro cubriéndose los labios con una mano. Shura frunció el ceño y konekomaru sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Interesante…- esbozo el nerd.- bueno algún voluntario? – su mirada se paseó por sus amigos, y al ver que nadie se animaba… – supongo que el honor es todo mío. – en su voz había cierto tono burlón. - ¿qué tanto te gustaría saber? –

Todo cuanto sepas – soltó de inmediato Rin.

¿Seguro? Puede que lo que oigas no sea de tu agrado. – advirtió el de lentes. Rin dudo ¿realmente era necesario saber? Si, debía saber cada detalle para pensar luego como arreglar a su hermano, como arreglarlos. Asintió lentamente. – bien empecemos por sus actividades extracurriculares. – su voz era suave y muy baja. Bon también se inclinó sobre la mesa, vencido por la curiosidad. en aquella mesa, el más informado era konekomaru y Shura pero los demás, solo sabían apenas algunas cosas. Era la oportunidad para el cotilleo.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

De un salto llego al marco de la ventana balanceándose peligrosamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La oficina estaba vacía pero carecía de importancia, él podría esperar.

Camino sobre la alfombra mullida con los pies descalzos y despreocupadamente se dejó caer contra la gran silla reclinable, dando algunas vueltas antes de dejar caer los pies pesadamente sobre el escritorio. Suspiro y uso sus manos como apoyo tras su cabeza. Esperó.

Aun cuando llegó a él, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse no abrió sus parpados, fue consiente de todo los pasos ajenas en la habitación.

Sigues llevando ese horrible sombrero – declaro una voz profunda, haciéndolo soltar una risita como el pillo que era.

Me queda bien- objeto simplemente. El sombrero estaba roto en el centro por el pico de su cabello y ya se veía algo desgastado.

¿alguna novedad? – volvió a hablar el recién llegado.

Sonrió y por fin le dio la bienvenida a su hermano.

Ya están buscando la espada – dijo lánguidamente.

Ya veo…eh de suponer que no pasara mucho tiempo para que llegue hacia mí. –

Supones bien…- Silencio.

¿algo más? –

no –

entonces será mejor que te vayas y, dame mi silla- la sonrisa de Amaimon se hizo más ancha y de un salto ya estaba de pie. Mephisto se sentó en su lugar, reclinándose en la silla de cuero. – necesito que vigiles y si es necesario guíes a su hermano cuando lo necesite – la mirada de Mephisto era tan fija como siempre que hablaban de ese tema. Prometía muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas para el pobre Amaimon.

¿su hermano? – una ceja color verde se alzó confusa. Pheles sonrió de lado guardándose el secreto. – de acuerdo…- suspiro, el solo acataba ordenes sin saber los motivos…bueno si sabía uno de ellos, el principal.

Tranquilo Amaimon, todo esto es solo temporal-

Amaimon saltó por la ventana, desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo pisos más abajo. Pheles estaba solo ahora.

Cinco minutos después tres golpecitos a su puerta y un "adelante" por parte del director. La puerta se abrió con suavidad dejando ver bajo el umbral la sobria integridad de Yukio Okumura.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

¿Qué quieres decir con que cambio completamente? – la conversación se había extendido mucho más allá de la hora libre y konekomaru y el seguían hablando a murmullos aun dentro del salón. Rin se había sentado en la esquina junto al nerd. Bon que normalmente se sentaba en los primeros lugares había cambiado de asiento para seguir escuchando. Shiemi quien ya no deseaba escuchar sobre aquel tema se había separado de ellos y regresado a su lugar habitual. Shura…ella era de otro salón.

Lo hizo. Un día era el brabucón de Renzo y Yukio y al otro día era tan manso como una oveja. Ni siquiera molestaba a los de grados inferiores. Luego de ahí, Yukio empezó a hacerse a notar más. – le conto todo, tan rápido como pudo, tanto como recordaba, aprovechando que aún no llegaba el profesor. Cada detalle digno de mencionar. Rin mediante iban avanzando hacia diferentes gestos, a veces se veía confundido, sombrío, sorprendido, o simplemente su rostro se quedaba tan impenetrable como una gárgola. Quizá traer a Yukio de vuelta sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Y hablando del rey de roma…justo cuando konekomaru iba a decirle de las sospechosas excursiones de Yukio en el bosque de los silencios, el aludido entro al salón. Konekomaru paró de golpe irguiéndose en la silla. Bon chasqueo la lengua.

Para ese entonces Rin estaba al tanto que su hermano menor tenia singulares hobbies relacionados con la magia negra. Carecía de escrúpulos para meterse con las personas que le estorbaran y tenía un objetivo muy ambicioso entre manos, curiosamente no tenía nada que ver con dinero pero si con poder. Iba por buen camino, el colegio estaba sobre su palma prácticamente.

Quince segundos después, como si lo hubiese estado esperando el profesor le siguió dentro del aula con cinco minutos de retraso. ¿Le tendría miedo también el profesor de historia? ¿Habría estado esperando para que no pareciera que el retrasado era Yukio frente a sus compañeros?. Konekomaru le había dicho algo sobre un historial de asistencia perfecto.

Yukio fue a una silla céntrica, ni muy cerca del pizarrón ni, muy lejos, junto a la ventana. Ni siquiera lo miro, a pesar de que era fácil que sus miradas se encontraran. De repente sentía la urgencia de acercarse a él, que estúpido se sentía.

Seguiremos luego. – escucho que le decía Konekomaru. El asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Si era un estúpido. Sus pies lo dirigieron rápidamente a la silla junto a la de su hermano que estaba desocupada. En cuanto se sentó, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban acomodados y el profesor dio inicio a su clase.

El cuerpo de Yukio sintió una tensión inmediata, como si fuese capaz de percibir a su hermano en cualquier circunstancia – mucho antes que su vista confirmara de quien trataba-.

Rin al inicio ignorar el descontento plasmado en sus ojos prestando atención a la clase pero, la mirada que el menor tenía sobre él, era demasiado intensa. Tomo aire, volteo el rostro y se atrevió a verlo. Se ahogó. Sus miradas se conectaron. Amor contra odio y como dos fuerzas contrarias se repelieron enseguida. Voltearon tan rápido como si los hubiese movido una fuerza invisible.

Segundos después, Rin lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, en otro intento. Esta vez Yukio tenía la vista en la ventana. Aprovecho y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su hermano detallándolo a gusto. Yukio parecía siempre serio pero, por algún motivo más allá de lo sobrio y autosuficiente era capaz de percibir algo que le causaba tristeza, casi pena, no sabía que era pero de seguro ni el propio Yukio era consciente de ello.

Quizás, solo quizás lo que estaba percibiendo era la soledad que había en él, Yukio se veía tan solo a pesar de todo. Él también se sentía así ¿podría ser solo un reflejo de su propia soledad? o ya estaba imaginando cosas. Siguió mirando, cayendo en sus labios delgados y algo pálidos, la firmeza de su mentón, la definición de la nariz, sus pómulos ¿habría besado a alguien ya? Konekomaru no hizo mención de relación con ninguna chica, como si tratase de un ser asexual o un tipo obsesivamente concentrado en sus objetivos- Rin quería creer que era lo segundo- .

¿has perdido algo? – inquirió de repente el de mirada esmeralda sin apartar su atención de la ventana.

Nada cuatro ojos – respondió con suavidad, sonriendo con cariño ante su vieja ocurrencia – así solía llamarle cuando eran niños-. Yukio se encontró a si mismo descolocado, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se tomara tanta libertad, hacía mucho – específicamente desde que los separaron- que nadie le trataba con aquella familiaridad o le ponía un mote – ni siquiera el inepto de Hanabusa, su ex brabucón, quien se limitaba al maltrato físico no emocional-.

¿Cómo me dijiste? – Rin dejó de sonreír por la forma en que su hermano arrastraba las palabras y lo miraba, deducía que a él no le había hecho nada de gracia. – en definitiva era estúpido-.

Así te llamaba antes ¿lo recuerdas?- abogo desesperado haciendo gestos con la mano de forma desesperada. A la final el menor lo miro de mal humor y con un bufido se dedicó a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Ojala pudiera deshacerme de ti…- fue bajo pero, lo suficiente para que el mayor lo escuchara. Rin sintió como si le apretujaran dolorosamente el corazón pero aquella sensación solo fue capaz de desahogarse en una amarga sonrisa.

**Cinco horas después…**

Estaba en una encrucijada y ni siquiera entendía el porqué. Simplemente tendría que dar una orden, pero ¿Cuál? Si les decía que lo soltaran levantaría sospechas y parecería débil. Tampoco quería que él pensara que le importaba, y…¿realmente le importaba? ¿ Porque simplemente no podía abrir la boca y mandar a que lo ejecutaran?.

Rin era un prisionero ante el firme agarre que Bastian y Renzo tenían sobre sus brazos pero, a pesar de todo, aquella ceja en alto y esa expresión altanera solo podría gritar el reto. Su hermano mayor lo estaba desafiando a permitir que lo mataran y por lo que leía en su expresión apostaba a que no lo haría. Se veía confiado el muy Cabron a pesar que iba a morir.

Lo que había dicho hacia pocas horas regreso a él como una sentencia en su conciencia. Era eso lo que quería ¿no? Poder deshacerse de rin, y ahora que la oportunidad aparecía y de la mejor forma no podía, simplemente no podía.

Bien, era hora de hacer uso de su fría lógica. Pongamos los hechos sobre la mesa; Rin moriría sino hacia algo. Le convenía que su hermano muriera. No quería que rin muriera, no al menos por su mano. Era cuestión de segundos en que los demás notaran la duda en él. Ninguna excusa era válida. Era un hecho…no había otra elección, estaba jodido igual…

Yukio llevó su mano hacia la daga con determinación y comenzó a acercarse a paso calmo. El corazón le latía deprisa, no porque fuese a cometer asesinato más bien, eran la causa especifica de sus actos.

El pequeño tazón del ritual se mantenía inamovible en el suelo justo bajo el mentón del ojiazul, casi sediento de ser saciado con sangre. Oh él iba a saciarlo, pero no con la sangre de su hermano. Era una pena y no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto, pero…le iba a incomodar asesinar a Bastian, era un miembro útil y fuerte por consecuente, mayor amenaza que Renzo para llevar a cabo su Huida.

La luna era hermosa, blanca y perfecta en el corazón del bosque de los silencios. Con la consumación de una vida inocente iba a teñirse de rojo y con la sangre derramada se abriría con ella la puerta a la cueva.

Cuando llego frente a Rin, evito mirarlo directo a los ojos, aunque este insistía en crear una conexión entre ellos. La oscuridad de la noche oscurecía su cabello hasta llevarlo al negro y su piel se veía más pálida, él debía verse igual.

Yuukio…- escucho su voz como una súplica, una advertencia ¿sabría el que no era la primera vez que asesinaba? ¿Estaría más preocupado por su alma que por su propia vida? Ya no sabía que esperar de Rin.

Guarda silencio – pidió, no podía concentrarse con el llamándolo de esa forma. El arma se alzó sobre su cabeza con claras intenciones sobre su real objetivo. Seria rápido y mortal. Su corazón seguía latiendo. Sabía que aquello era descabellado y los demás no lo dejarían pasar, quizá tendría que matarlos a todos. Eso es lo que debería hacer, matarlos a todos…matar también a Rin. De seguro con esto sabría que era su debilidad. Lo destruiría.

El viento silbo fuerte, como una advertencia y luego nada. El silencio, el magistral y más aterrador de los silencios. Renzo se distrajo por un momento mirando a los árboles, en busca de algo, lo que sea. No es que no hubiese pasado antes, la diferencia es que ahora…

Algo se acerca - formulo el rubio por él. Izumo apunto la flecha de su ballesta a un punto fijo entre la espesura del bosque, pero fue inútil…el ataque llegó por el flanco más inesperado.

La vida volvió de una forma monstruosa, un viento huracanado con la solidez del concreto los golpeo por la derecha derribándolos a todos. La ballesta voló unos metros lejos del alcanza de su dueña. Bastian y Renzo salieron disparados al suelo y cuando Rin puedo abrir los ojos se encontraba estampado contra la estabilidad de un árbol que bordeaba el límite del corazón y a su hermano pegado a su pecho. Sus gafas habían desaparecido y al parecer no era consciente de que estaba justo sobre su regazo.

Rin iba a decirle algo cuando una carcajada estruendosa y burlona lleno el aire.

Su vista voló inmediatamente hacia la fuente. Junto al sombrío árbol que el fácilmente asociaba con una estaca gigante, sentado sobre la gran Roca circular, se encontraba un extraño sujeto. Sus piernas se mantenían cruzadas y en todo su cuerpo imperaba el color verde. Tenía en la cabeza un sombrero veraniego de mujer desgastado y en su rostro despreocupado daba la sensación de que no había nada extraordinario en lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Por fin su hermano menor pareció reaccionar, sus ojos se elevaron hacia el con el ceño fruncido. El intento regalarle una sonrisa. Yukio no entendía porque le seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo. El ataque sorpresivo intervino justo a tiempo para ocultar sus planes y darle una oportunidad de salir ileso, de que todos salieran ilesos…el ataque…

Yukio rompió el contacto, y digirió su mirada hacia donde la había dirigido su hermano hacia un momento. Su rostro se contrajo en sorpresa ¿un demonio? ¿Acaso seria…?

¿Quién eres? – exigió alzando la voz. La criatura volvió a reírse y cuando termino su rostro volvió a ser inmutable. Era realmente extraño.

Amaimon. – explicó por toda respuesta y otra ventisca infernal recorrió la tierra marchita, levantando polvo blanco y ramas de árboles. Rin se perdió a si mismo nuevamente. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no estaba junto a su hermano. Sus pies se movían solos, corriendo por el bosque a toda prisa, dejando al corazón tras él, dejando a Yukio tras él. Intento detenerse y fue entonces que sintió que alguien lo agarraba fieramente del brazo. Nuevamente corría. Aquella criatura llamada Amaimon estaba junto a el, jalándolo para que lo siguiera.

¿A dónde me llevas? – le grito empezando a sentirse desesperado. En esa ocasión su cuerpo no le respondía, simplemente corría junto a la criatura como si tuviera vida propia. Amaimon, que a esa proximidad se veía mucho más alto ni siquiera lo miro, parecía más concentrado en escapar. Rin tuvo la absurda idea de que tal vez tenía miedo de que Yuukio los alcanzara, aunque… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿para terminar lo que empezó y no pudo por culpa de "Amaimon"? algo pequeño en su interior susurro "para rescatarte" eso ciertamente era ridículo. – ¡Suéltame! – volvió a gritarle, no le gustaba la sensación de que alguien más tuviera control total sobre él. resultaba irónico pensar que hacia tan solo unas horas todo esto le hubiese resultado imposible. Vientos encantados, bosques malditos. Sectas y demás; y en medio de todo aquello, su hermano menor.

Yuukio…- su nombre vago por su mente de manera insistente ¿qué haría el ahora? ¿Qué pasaría consigo mismo ahora? Aunque no le gustaba ser tratado como marioneta no se sentía en peligro con aquel ser, era como hace un momento con su hermano. A pesar de que el filo de la daga le blandía de frente no la sentía una amenaza.

A salvo. – murmuro de repente el demonio verde sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ¿A salvo? ¿podría ser que el demonio resultara ser su ángel guardián?

Yuukio se irguió con un aura sombría. Aunque el alivio que suponía la intervención de aquel sujeto había llenado su cuerpo por unos minutos ahora se sentía realmente irritado y…aunque odiara admitirlo pero, qué demonios ¿Qué importaba ya? También preocupado por el destino de su hermano pero, ya no era asunto suyo, si Rin moría o vivía sería absolutamente por responsabilidad propia, que viera como salía de esta. Bien aquello era muy contradictorio pero, su mente ya estaba lo suficiente confusa para ahondar más, tampoco estaba dispuesto a cuestionar sus decisiones. ¡basta de tanta confrontación!.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Izumo acercándose con cautela. Renzo también se acercó.

Al parecer alguien ha tomado nuestra presa. – comento sin emoción en la voz. Bastian se mantenía alejado con una expresión indescifrable. Todos debían estar pensando que su mal humor se debía a que Rin hubiese escapado, o más bien sido secuestrado. Lo normal hubiera sido que los mandara a recuperarlo pero, eso lo traería nuevamente a la situación que quiso evitar en primer lugar.

Chasqueo la lengua e hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Una sonrisa malévola y falsa curvo sus labios.

Buscaremos otra, de seguro lo devorara en cuanto tenga la oportunidad – esperaba que eso no pasara pero, debía fingir indiferencia ante la situación. – además…no sabemos contra que nos estamos enfrentando – eso también era cierto, y aunque no tenía miedo era mejor ser precavido.

Si Rin lograba vivir para aparecer mañana por la mañana a la vista de todo sabría que lo logro, sino le vería el lado positivo.

En cualquiera de los casos tampoco es como si tuviera que preocuparse porque dijera algo, nadie lo hacía. Menos Rin quien parecía aún tenía la absurda intención de recuperarlo.

La luna seguía brillando tan inmaculada, ajena a los pecados que se desarrollaba su seno. Bañando en plata la academia y reflejando los espejos de los ventanales.

Shura Kirigakure se alejó de una que le había brindado un perfecto panorama del impenetrable bosque. No podía ver nada de lo que ocurría en su interior pero podía sentirlo, era muy sensible para esas cosas. Suspiró, agotada de antemano ante lo que se venía y la carga sobre sus hombros.

¿Recuérdeme porque estoy haciendo todo esto Maestro?- Shirō Fujimoto**, **le sonrió intentando darle ánimos. Aun vestía sus acostumbradas ropas de profesor.

Porque esta punto de desatarse el infierno y tú eres la única que defiende el bando de los buenos – explico en palabras sencillas sin dejar de sonreír, como si hubiese dicho una broma. Shura lo miro con mala cara, nunca admitiría que se sentía un poco insegura. Shiro la había entrenado bien pero…

¿Qué hay de su hermano? No creo que el…-

El joven okurmura es de buenas intenciones y justamente esas intenciones lo harán hacer cualquier cosa por hacer que Yuukio regrese de aquella oscuridad. Pero no debemos olvidar que su lealtad esta con Yukio, no sabemos hasta qué nivel pero, no podemos dejarle esa confianza tan deliberada. Quizás te sea de ayuda o quizás Yukio te aniquile antes que puedas llegar a la espada.-

Está olvidando el hecho de que Rin tiene tanto derecho a ella como el, él puede tenerla antes. –

Sí, es cierto…y aquello no me preocuparía si la fuente no viniera del mismo inicio del mal…Rin podría ser corrompido, y el daño…igual de desastroso.- Shura volvió a suspirar, no tenía ningún argumento que valiera contra aquello, estaba sola, bueno no tan sola.

Está bien…¿cree que ese demonio es peligroso? – obviamente refiriéndose al demonio verde. Shiro pareció examinar con profundidad el panorama tras ella.

No lo ce…no ce absolutamente nada acerca de las intenciones de Pheles.-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.

N.A: no quiero tardar en actualizar pero ahora que entro a la uni y el trabajo…no podría decir que será seguido =(, intentare dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? En el siguiente explicare como demonios llegaron a esa situación xD. El fic será de pocos capítulos ouo. Espero que este no les haya aburrido. Acepto sugerencias, quejas, críticas y demás =)

D

E

J

A

R

R

E

V

I

E

W

xD

A

Q

U

I


End file.
